


The Worst Part of Marriage

by annieapple24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A bit of sex magic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: Being married to Magnus Bane was wonderful, Alec wouldn't trade it for the world. But that didn't mean there weren't downsides, things that annoyed Alec to no end. Like how Magnus knew Alec inside and out, knew all the ways to utterly wreck him. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	The Worst Part of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of just a little challenge for myself to see if I could still write smut. I don't think this is half bad for being out of practice.

Alec had never been married before. He had never even really had any good role models to have any sense of what a healthy, happy marriage should look like. He went in to his marriage with Magnus blind, no idea what to expect, only knowing he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved. 

There had always been an expectation of struggle. Dating Magnus hadn't exactly been the easiest thing Alec had ever done, but all the fights, all the lonely nights, and the anxiety of something new and terrifying, everything was worth it for how happy Magnus made him. And Alec knew marriage would be much the same.

He had known it, had lived it. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

But the worst part of being married, of being so connected to another person that it sometimes seemed like your souls must touch together, was that they knew all the ways to get under your skin.

When they argued, Magnus knew how to hurt him, which buttons to press without pushing too far. When they made up, Magnus knew just how to make it right, how to whisper all the right words in his ear and make promises happily kept just to see Alec smile again. Sometimes before a dangerous mission, Magnus would manipulate Alec into a tracking spell or a charm on his ring to act as a panic button to call Magnus, despite Alec's annoyed insistence that he could do his job without a babysitter.

None of that, though, was as bad as Magnus knowing everything that turned Alec on the most. That's how Alec had ended up in this position.

It started with the outfit. It always did for Magnus. Using his wardrobe to send a certain message or accomplish a goal wasn't something he only did to Alec. But he knew exactly what to wear to keep Alec from looking at anything but him.

Alec had walked in the door after a moderate day of work, after nothing especially exciting or stressful, and was immediately greeted by Magnus. Magnus in deceptively tight black pants and a surprisingly loose white button up. Recently, Magnus had been favoring tighter shirts that hugged the muscles of his arms and chest quite nicely, usually with a tight fitted vest or a fancy jacket, so the loose shirt surprised Alec enough to stare. 

The outfit was simple, really. Only a single necklace adorned his neck, enough to draw Alec’s eyes to the hollow of his throat. One ring, Magnus’s wedding ring, was all that was on his hands, something Magnus usually only did at home or at small gathering with friends. When he wanted to call attention to his ring, to their bond. 

Though Alec was certainly distracted, there was nothing to alert him to another hidden agenda, not yet. 

“Hello, darling. How was work today?” Magnus came forward for a light kiss. Alec was a bit startled to find that despite the lightness of his eye makeup, there was something on his lips. Lipstick or gloss or something, enough to make them slightly sticky and to ensure Alec’s gaze went straight to them when Magnus pulled away. And make him want nothing more than to kiss him again until the sticky, fruity taste was completely gone.

Instead, Magnus turned away, towards the drink bar.

“It wasn’t too bad. Happy to be home, though.”

Magnus bent over to fix them drinks, just enough so that the combo of dreadfully tight pants and loose shirt showed off his narrow hips perfectly and highlighted the roundness of his ass. “Oh?”

Alec smiled to himself, always happy to take the opportunity to ogle his husband. “I would always rather be here with you. Anywhere with you.” It was cheesy, something that would make him gag if he heard anyone else say. Alec blamed the pants.

But Magnus was smiling, the shy smile he had when Alec surprised him with unexpected support and affection. Almost a year and even the simplest things still took Magnus by surprise. Alec hoped that never stopped. 

“Well now you’re here. What do you think we should do tonight?” He asked, handing Alec his drink.

Before Alec could answer, Magnus moved his hand over Alec’s drink. A distracting hand movement that called attention to Magnus’s long, slender fingers, black nail polish standing starkly out and only making the movements more hypnotizing. Alec’s white drink suddenly glowed purple before fading out into a lighter blue.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus, who held his gaze but couldn’t quite hide a smirk. Magnus hadn’t pulled that trick for quite some time, a favorite from before they dated and Magnus was still trying to show off and catch Alec’s attention that only came out for special occasions.

Licking his lips, Alec stepped away and moved to the couch, sitting down and leaning back leisurely with a long sigh. His eyes stated focused on Magnus as he followed to sit next to him. It was clear Magnus already had a plan for the night, despite asking Alec what he wanted to do. But he didn’t want to tell Alec yet, either hoping Alec would guess or starting some sort of game that would end in some interesting surprise. The latter was more likely. Alec never knew what would happen next with Magnus.

It was easy to play along, just resistant enough to make it fun. Magnus loved a challenge.

“We could go out for dinner. Weren’t you talking about a shop in Seoul Malcolm had recommended?” Alec suggested, taking a sip of his drink. A strange, sharp taste exploded on his tongue, sweet and sour, no doubt caused by whatever spell Magnus had done. He didn’t even question the taste, the concept of dangerous drinks and bad side effects not even crossing his mind. His trust in Mangus went so deep he no longer even thought about it. “Or we could stay in and you can force me to watch Gilligan’s Island.”

That made Magnus grin widely, remembering Alec had fallen asleep watching the show not once or twice, but on four separate occasions. 

But instead of answering immediately, turning down Alec’s ideas or pushing him gently towards whatever he actually wanted to do, Magnus merely bit his lip lightly, just enough so that the light caught the shine of his lips. His fingers also worked over his cocktail glass, moving up and down the stem suggestively before caressing the rim with artful strokes.

Alec knew it wasn’t a nervous tick. Magnus did it on purpose. Making Alec stare, knowing exactly what it would do to Alec, what it would make him think. It was then that Alec realized for sure there was a deeper purpose in Magnus’s actions. Not only did Magnus know exactly what he wanted from the night, he had already started enacting some well thought out plan to get it. Alec knew his husband well enough to be both anxious and excited.

As if to prove his point, Magnus’s finger dipped into his drink, stirring the contents slowly before bringing the finger to his mouth. His lips wrapped slowly around his finger, and as Magnus slowly drew it back out, Alec could see the faintest print of lip gloss above his knuckle. 

“Unless you have something else in mind,” Alec prompted, eyes glued to Magnus’s lips. 

Magnus shook his head fondly, but then leaned back just enough to reveal more of his neck, smooth, irresistible skin, his large adam’s apple. “Alexander, you act as if I’m hatching some nefarious plot.”

Taking another sip, Alec clocked the look Magnus gave him. Dark, heated. Dangerous. If that was the game Magnus wanted to play, Alec was happy to acquiesce. 

“Nefarious isn’t the word I would use.”

“What word would you use?” Magnus asked, reaching forward now to set his drink on the table, moving so that the fingertips of his free hand just barely brushing over Alec’s knee. 

Alec followed suit and put his drink down. “You tell me.” He couldn’t help smiling a bit, starting to get excited now that he knew what Magnus was doing. He could feel the heat starting to curl in both his stomach and his chest. It always happened with Magnus. He could turn Alec on like nothing else in this world, but Alec loved him so much it hurt. Every part of him burned for Magnus.

“Maybe nefarious is too strong a word. I do think I have your best interests at heart deep down.” He smiled, flashing his teeth in a way that made Alec’s heart skip a beat. Magnus so rarely showed his teeth when he smiled. It definitely did things to him.

“I believe you,” Alec said truthfully. “I trust you.”

Alec watched as Magnus’s mouth opened slightly and his eyes darkened further. Magnus may know every one of Alec’s buttons to press to get what he wanted, but Alec knew Magnus just as well.

It was enough to break Magnus’s facade, to goad him into action sooner than was surely planned. 

With unfairly graceful movements, Magnus leaned forward on his knees, taking Alec’s shoulders as leverage to swing one leg over Alec and sit in his lap. It was a zero to one hundred move that had Alec struggling to control himself, suddenly overwhelmed with Magnus touching him everywhere. 

Magnus pushed closer, his face coming towards Alec as if to kiss him, but only pushing their foreheads together and closing his eyes from a moment. Alec let his hands roam to grip Magnus’s hips, though he knew Magnus didn’t really need help steadying. Any excuse to touch Magnus.

When Magnus opened his eyes again, they were no longer brown but gold, pupils slitted. Alec wished he could laugh but groaned instead. It was too early in the game for Magnus to have already lost control of his glamour. He was doing it on purpose to rile Alec up.

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’s hips and angled his chin closer, trying to connect their mouths. He tried not to whine in frustration as Magnus pulled away with a smirk.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, frustrated. He knew it was part of the game, but sometimes he hated it when Magnus teased him like this. Hated it just as much as he loved it.

“Yes, Alexander?” His tone was playful, brushing his nose against Alec’s before he leaned back entirely, pushing against Alec’s shoulders to ensure he couldn’t follow.

Alec took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. “Are you going to do something? Or are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?” he asked challengingly, proud of himself for keeping his voice steady, even when Magnus bit his lip.

“Maybe. I do love staring at you. I could do it all day. Just stare at you and never get bored.” Magnus sighed, releasing his hold on one of Alec’s shoulders to stroke a finger down the side of Alec’s face. “Oh, but I do love to touch you. You make such pretty noises for me, move in such amazing ways.” As if to prove his point, both of Magnus’s hands were at his shoulders again before trailing down his sides. He lingered for a moment over Alec’s abdomen before moving over is arms and down to his wrists.

Alec couldn’t respond, too busy remembering how to breathe properly. It only got worse when Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrists. With force, Magnus pushed Alec’s arms back, pinning them against the back of the couch. Alec couldn’t help pushing back against Magnus, heart stuttering when Magnus easily kept him down. He had never forgotten Magnus’s strength, not since Magnus showed him what he could really do the first time they sparred together, but he loved every reminder of it since. 

Magnus leaned forward so that he could whisper into Alec’s ear, the warmth of his breath making Alec shiver. “Or you could watch me,” he said. “You like watching me too, don’t you? I see the way you look at me, Alexander. You used to sneak glances, like you weren’t allowed to look. The way you would blush if you got caught. You were so adorable.” Now Magnus started to stand, keeping his hands pressing Alec into the couch so that he was bent over him, still whispering in his ear and nosing lightly over sensitive parts of his neck. “Not anymore, though. You still get shy sometimes, oh and how I hope you never lose that, but now you aren’t afraid to look your fill. The number of times I’ve caught you mentally undressing me. You were doing it earlier, you know? Staring?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t want me to. You know exactly what you’re doing.” It came out as a sigh to Alec’s dismay. Magnus had moved back just enough so that he towered over Alec. And it was rare for Alec to feel small. 

“Of course,” Magnus grinned widely, his pride in the success of his devious plans radiating off him. “I love it when you look at me. When you look at me like you want to devour me, and you look like sin incarnate.”

Alec cleared his throat, his head was spinning a little. He was already hard and Magnus had done nothing but tease and flirt. It wasn’t fucking fair.

“Watch me,” Magnus whispered again. “Don’t move. Keep your hands right there. And watch me.”

His hands were released, but Alec took great effort not to move his hands, not to chase after Magnus’s warmth the way his entire body ached to. Because now Magnus was standing in front of him, challenging Alec and teasing him and driving him mad. 

Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks blossoming for a moment before low music began echoing around the room. It was the kind of music Alec didn’t really like, the kind that played at clubs like Pandemonium that had good rhythms for people to grind mindlessly against each other but lyrics that left something to be desired. 

But Alec certainly wasn’t complaining when Magnus’s hips started moving to the beat, starting with small rocking motions back and forth until his whole body was moving in a way only Magnus was able to. Alec felt his throat start to dry as Magnus’s long, slim fingers fluttered over his body enticingly, wrapping themselves in the loose material of his shirt, gliding lightly over his tight pants, coming up to run through his hair. 

Finally, Magnus stopped over his chest, slowly unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. It had only been buttoned to the center of his chest, but Alec was still captivated by the new bit of revealed skin. Even slower, Magnus undid another, hips still moving slowly as if they had a mind of their own. By the time Magnus had finished, leaving the shirt to hang so that only the small, thin strip of skin down his chest and stomach showed, Alec’s own hips were rocking slightly to their own beat.

“You’re doing it now, you know,” Magnus said, one hand sliding down his bare stomach to his pants, dipping a thumb into his waistband to pull them down slightly. “I can see it in your eyes. They get darker when you look at me like this. Your pupils get so wide.”

Magnus’s own eyes were dark as well. Though they had started slitted and cat-like, they were now blown so wide that only a small bit of gold surrounded them. All his focus was zeroed in on Alec. 

“You want to touch me. You’re aching for it, Alexander.” Magnus used his free hand to unbutton his pants and unzip them just enough to reveal the dark waistband of his underwear. “Don’t you want to come rip off my clothes? To touch me everywhere you can reach? To fuck me until I forget my own name?”

Fuck it. Alec stood swiftly, slightly unbalanced, but using his momentum to push Magnus, walking him towards the wall. Magnus must have easily seen him coming, though, because suddenly Alec was being turned around, nearly tripping, and pushed up against the wall. Magnus’s entire body was pressed against him. Chest against chest, arms pinning arms, legs entwined with Alec’s hips against Magnus’s lower stomach, and Magnus’s own hardness digging into Alec’s thigh. Oh, it made Alec dizzy and he couldn’t hold back a loud moan that made Magnus chuckle darkly.

“I told you not to move,” Magnus said, eyes dangerous. “I’ll have to punish you for that.”

Alec closed his eyes, too turned on and needing to shut off the sight of Magnus for a moment, too overwhelmed just feeling him. But then Magnus touched his chin, urging Alec to look at him. He stared at Alec for a long, heated moment before Alec realized what Magnus was doing. Alec had been with MAgnus long enough that they didn’t need words, not for things like this. It was a silent out for Alec, and a reminder that Alec could stop what they were doing at any time if Magnus did something Alec didn’t like or he needed a break. Alec’s heart swelled at the reminder, feeling safe surrounded by Magnus. He would always be safe here.

“Yes, I think you do,” he said at Magnus’s silent request. Verbal consent as Magnus always demanded from him. Fuck, he loved Magnus so much.

Magnus rewarded him with a long, hot kiss, his lips and tongue searing Alec’s. He hummed as he pulled away, only stopping for a moment to softly bite Alec’s bottom lip. “Good.”

With another snap and a few complicated hand movements that had Alec leering, all of Alec’s clothes but his underwear were gone, a modicum of modesty Alec was sure wouldn’t last long. Magnus looked at him again with that serious look before using his magic to bring Alec’s hands up and pinning them to the wall above his head, encasing them in blue. 

Alec’s breath stuttered at the feeling. He was completely comfortable with Magnus’s magic, had been for much longer than he would ever admit to anyone else, but Magnus still rarely used it for purposes like this. Though Alec had voiced not only that he was okay with Magnus using his magic on him, but found it hot and wished he would do it more, Alec knew Magnus still worried about scaring Alec away, about accidentally hurting him. 

He wanted Magnus to know how much he liked it, how much he wanted it, wanted more, so he let himself moan loudly. He struggled against the magic knowing he couldn’t move his hands an inch, the proof making his hips jerk enough to meet Magnus’s roughly and causing them both to groan at the sudden feeling. 

Magnus stepped back to admire his work, his expression dark like a predator tracking prey. He stood staring so long Alec couldn’t stand it, moving again to fight against his restraints, ready to beg Magnus to do something. Then Magnus was with him again, hands moving over Alec’s chest, tugging at the soft hairs, thumbing over his nipples until they were hard. They moved lower when Alec’s breathing deepened, over the muscles of his abs, dipping into the waistband of his underwear, thumbs pressing into the sensitive muscles under his hipbones and making Alec groan. 

He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until Magnus’s lips were at his neck and they flew open again at the feeling. Magnus sucked a hickey where his neck and shoulder met, bit into the tender flesh higher up, tugged the lope of his ear between his lips. “I’m going to wreck you,” Magnus murmured, his voice thick and heady.

“Please,” Alec moaned, his hips moving again, seeking friction. He could feel the front of his briefs dampening from precome, feel his knees trembling as he lost himself in the feeling of Magnus. “Yes, please, Magnus. Do it. Anything. I want it. Want you.”

“Fuck, Alec,” Magnus gasped. For a short moment he lost control, gripping Alec’s hips and pushing his own against Alec’s, grinding their erections against each other and biting even harder at Alec’s neck. There would be some nasty marks there in the morning, and Alec knew he would let them stay for as long as possible before using an iratze to heal them before anyone but Magnus could see them. 

With a painful sound, Magnus pulled his body away again, but stayed close enough to kiss Alec again. Alec kissed back with everything he had, pouring all his love and lust into it, wanting Magnus to know how Alec burned for him heart and soul. 

Then, before Alec was ready to stop, Magnus was dropping to his knees, breaking their kiss. Magnus’s lips moved over the sensitive skin of Alec’s thighs, kissing, biting, licking and sucking until Alec’s legs shook, fighting to open his legs wider but still stay standing. Magnus moved higher and highed until he was mouthing over the bulge in Alec’s briefs, breathing hot air over his balls, pressing his nose into his cock, lips wrapping around the head. Magnus’s tongue pressed hard against Alec, surely tasting his precome. 

“Ah, Magnus,” Alec drew his name out into a groan, desperate already. 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s waistband but didn’t pull the underwear down. He rested his chin on Alec’s thigh and looked up at him. It was a gorgeous sight, Magnus on his knees. He looked a bit of a mess himself, already, his lip gloss smeared, his hair messy from running his hands through it. His shirt hung limply on his frame, one side already starting to fall off his shoulder, and his pants were tented enough Alec wondered if it hurt. 

“You want more?” Magnus asked, pressing a chaste kiss to his thigh without breaking eye contact. “What do you want, Alexander?”

Alec breathed for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts as Magnus pressed more kisses into his thigh, nosing at the edge of his underwear as if impatient to get his mouth on Alec’s cock.

“Yes, Magnus. God, please. I want your mouth on me. Wanna feel you.” The words tumbled out of Alec’s mouth incomprehensibly, far beyond being shy with his words around Magnus the way he used to be. He wanted Magnus, he ached so much he thought he might explode.

Nails dug into Alec’s skin as Magnus tried to rip his underwear off, moving up again at the same time and moaning helplessly into the junction of Alec’s thigh. There was little time to wait before Magnus had Alec’s cock in his hand and was licking long strokes up the shaft. Alec choked, his body jerking a bit in surprise and in a desperate need to be closer to Magnus, to feel more of his mouth against him. Magnus happily gave it to him, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking hard, his hand gripping the base and squeezing. The combination had Alec shaking again, and he was happy he had something pinning him to the wall or he would be a heap on the floor by now.

Magnus’s free hand came up to press against Alec’s abdomen, keeping him from rocking his hips as Magnus began to take Alec deeper and deeper into his mouth. Alec knew from experience that Magnus had no gag reflex, the gesture was simply to keep Magnus in control. Magnus knew exactly how to wreck him.

It felt so fucking good after waiting for so long. Magnus worked him expertly, using his mouth and hand in tandem to drive Alec crazy, making sure to change grip and pace often so Alec could never get comfortable. Sometimes he would take Alec all the way down his throat, but not letting Alec linger and always pulling away for a few seconds afterward to watch Alec mindlessly rut against the air trying to find Magnus’s mouth and hand again. 

By the time Alec was panting and writhing and out of his mind with want for more more more, Magnus stopped, using his hand to pull Alec’s dick out of the way to reach his balls. He rolled them each around on his tongue, sucking gently before moving down further, just barely able to reach Alec’s perineum with his tongue and pressing there until Alec sobbed. 

He needed more. He needed Magnus to fuck him until he was sore or he needed to be inside Magnus and fuck him stupid, needed to come, needed everything something anything. 

“Magnus. Magnus, please, fuck, I need you. Please, I can’t…” His voice shook with the effort it took to talk, to beg Magnus to touch him and fuck him and own him. 

Magnus was on his feet again, kissing Alec, reaching up to twine their fingers together, rubbing lightly as if making sure Alec could still feel them despite the fact that Alec could feel nothing but Magnus and the burning in his stomach aching for release.

Pulling away Magnus panted, “I was planning to ride you into the mattress tonight. To see how many times I could get you to the edge before you couldn’t last any longer.” He paused to kiss Alec again. “I don’t think I can make it that far.”

No, the bedroom was so far away it could’ve been in another dimension. “Let me go,” Alec said, releasing Magnus’s fingers but keeping his lips close enough to brush Magnus’s with every word.

In a blink, the bonds were gone and they were wrapping their arms around each other, kissing desperately. Another blink and Magnus’s clothes were gone and all of Magnus’s hot skin was pressed against Alec. They lost themselves in kissing and rutting against each other for too long before Alec remembered what he wanted.

He let himself fall, only the instincts from a lifetime of training making sure he caught himself and Magnus safely. He laid back against the cold floor, shivering, and pulled Magnus to sit on top of him.

Magnus only spared a moment to look at Alec in amused wonder at his solution to their problem before he was on him again, lips pressing and teeth biting, Magnus grinding his ass against Alec’s cock until Alec swore, gripping Magnus’s hips to stop him.

“I don’t want to wait,” Alec risked saying. If Magnus wasn’t as far gone as Alec thought, he would jump at the opportunity to torture Alec further, to bind Alec again and tease him until Alec was sobbing. He had done it before, though there was usually more planning, a different kind of build up. No, Magnus had messed his plans up by going too far, doing too many things to drive Alec crazy. He was just as far gone as Alec was.

More magic and Magnus was slicked and prepared, a handy trick that Alec hardly ever let him use. He loved fingering Magnus open, loved taking his time and watching Magnus unravel until he was a shaking mess. A couple times he had even experimented with making Magnus come using just his fingers, not even touching his cock, and milking his prostate until tears poured down Magnus’s cheeks and he was coming dry.

The thought spurred Alec to move faster, helping Magnus line them up, finally pushing inside Magnus’s tight, wet heat. Alec tried to go slow at first, at least until Magnus could adjust to Alec inside him, but Magnus wouldn’t wait. He pushed himself down on Alec’s cock as hard as he could, not wasting a second before dragging himself up and pushing down again, dragging a long moan from Alec. Magnus’s hands pushed down against Alec’s chest, using him as leverage to grind and rock himself back as he fucked himself on Alec’s cock. 

Alec watched for a moment. The muscles of Magnus’s stomach flexed, his arms tightened and his back curved enticingly. His eyes fluttered, barely staying open to stare back at Alec. His mouth was open too, moans and pleads falling from his lips effortlessly. He had no shame in front of Alec. Not like this.

Already, Alec could feel his orgasm building. But that didn’t stop him from adjusting his grip on Magnus’s hips, bringing his knees up just enough so that he could fuck up into Magnus, meeting him thrust for thrust, wringing a string of curses from Magnus’s mouth, in languages Alec didn’t care to recognize. 

They kept that pace, fucking fast and hard, panting into each other’s mouths but to focused on the sensation to meet in an actual kiss. Alec could hear Magnus was getting close too, could feel Magnus tightening around him already, and fit a hand between them to wrap around Magnus. Each thrust had Magnus fucking up into Alec’s fist and Magnus shut his eyes against the dual sensation.

“Open your eyes.” Alec could barely grunt out the words, but he was so close and he couldn’t stop looking at Magnus. 

Gold and black eyes opened to focus on Alec again, nothing but Alec, full of love and heat and everything Alec had ever wanted. It was enough to tip him over the edge, crying out when it threatened to consume him, forcing his hips to keep rocking into Magnus. His husband tumbled over right after, clenching so tightly, shooting all over Alec’s hand and chest and moaning so intensely it was almost a sob. 

They came down slowly, still moving gently against each other until they were both too exhausted. Magnus collapsed on top of Alec with a shaky breath and Alec grabbed one of his hands to twine their fingers together. His other hand ran through Magnus’s messy hair, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s forehead and smiling when he felt the echo against his neck.

It was quiet, Alec realized, not sure when the music had stopped from Magnus’s interrupted strip tease. Alec didn’t want to move. But they laid there long enough to cool down, for Alec to remember how cold the floor was and how hard. It was already hurting a bit, and Alec couldn’t imagine how Magnus’s knees felt. With a sigh, Alec carefully sat up, pulling Magnus up with him. 

Magnus’s eyes still shone gold, large and round with contentment. The man was practically purring. 

“Come on, get up. Before we really regret not making it to the bedroom.”

With a grumble, Magnus got up. They only made it as far as the couch, Alec pulling Magnus back down on top of him and Magnus summoning a large blanket to keep them warm.

“That didn’t go according to plan,” Magnus finally said after a comfortable silence.

Alec chuckled, wrapping his arm tighter around Magnus’s back. “I certainly didn’t hear you complaining.”

“I think we made it work,” he agreed. Alec could hear the smile in his voice.

“What was the rest of the plan, though? Were we really going to spend the whole night in bed?” Alec asked. 

Magnus shrugged. “Neither of us have any plans tomorrow morning.”

“And food? You know I skipped lunch for that damn meeting with the Beijing Institute, right?”

“We can order something in a bit. Maybe watch some Gilligan’s Island,” Magnus said, making Alec laugh again. “Later though. I just want to hold you for a bit longer.”

“I do too,” Alec said, letting his eyes drift closed.


End file.
